1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to outrigger mast structures. More particularly, it concerns novel and improved outrigger masts of the cable trussed type used on sportfishing boats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outrigger masts are frequently used on sportfishing boats to releasably hold a fishing line outboard of the boat. The purpose of such outrigger systems is to trail the fishing line from a position to the side of the boat and well above the water so that a number of separate baits can be trolled astern at the same time to be positioned in the water at laterally spaced positions. This is accomplished by running the fishing line from the fishing pole in the boat cockpit to a release clip mounted on a rigging halyard carried by the outrigger and thence astern of the boat. The release clip is arranged so that when a fish strikes the bait, the line will separate from the outrigger system and allow the angler to play the fish directly from his fishing pole in the boat cockpit.
On smaller boats, an outrigger system can be a simple pole that carries the rigging halyard. However, on larger boats the outriggers need to be as long as 30 to 40 feet and a simple pole of this length will, unless of intolerable diameter and weight, quickly buckle under the loads imposed by wave action, line tension, etc. Hence, large boat outriggers are formed of a tubular mast of modest diameter which is strenghtened against bending or buckling by longitudinal cable truss systems that include spreader arms to stand off the cable from the mast to create a truss unit.
In the past, spreaders for the outriggers have usually been formed as a metal casting provided with a central collar through which the mast extends with four integral, symmetrically positioned lateral spreader arms carrying truss cable guides bolted to their outer ends. Such cast spreaders tend to corrode, are relatively heavy and, if damaged, must usually be replaced in their entirety, thereby requiring disassembly of the outrigger. Such damage can result, for example, from wear of the cables, or by accidental hitting of some part thereof, e.g., a spreader arm, cable, etc., against a dock, bridge, or the like.
Some examples of prior known mast spreader systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 879,986; 3,194,202; 3,312,020 and 4,068,607.
In spite of the fact that sportfishing boat outriggers have been around for many years and numerous persons have tried their hands at making improvements on them, there exists a need for improvement particularly with respect to weight reduction and simplification of their assembly, repair and maintenance.